Daughter of the Maelstrom
by imprisonedONcallisto
Summary: ON HOLD. Turtle peeks at world, Thanking god for the cover, For the privacy. 10 years after the series has ended. Read and review, bitte.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: So, my cousin and were discussing the Hyuuga family eye color. We decided that the color is either a.) periwinkle or b.) thistle. Don't ask me **_**why**_** we know the name of random colors, but we do. And the whole eye color discussion led me to this story. I don't remember what was said, but I got an idea from it. Because I like periwinkle and think it's a very lovely color (compared to thistle), I decided to use it as the Hyuuga eye color... compared to lilac, pearl, white, gray with a purple tint, and the miscellaneous others people came up with.**

**Sasuke: You like to hear yourself talk, don't you?**

**Me: ...Yes, I do... I don't like you already. You're mean.**

**Sasuke: Hurray for me. One less fangirl.**

**Me: XP Meanie!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Naruto character one may recognize. I do own my own characters... who are too plentiful to list off. You'll just have to figure out who I do and don't own on your own. I also own this story idea. It is mine and mine alone... like these spiders! ...Ew... spiders.**

* * *

**Daughter of the Maelstrom**

**by infidelityONcrank**

**Chapter 1**

**Sarawareta! (Kidnapped!)**

**.x:X:x.**

The sound of geta clicking on stone reached his ears. She was heading his way. That was a good sign. It meant the others had done their jobs in scaring her to him.

She was close.

He could smell her. Her odd scent a mix of vanilla and a rare flower. As well as sweat. Delectable.

He could hear her heavy breathing. She was exhausted. Exhausted from the training she received today, the dancing she had most likely she had done, and the running.

He stopped her before she could run any further. She let out a shriek of surprise as she fell backwards from bumping into him. Her periwinkle eyes were wide in terror.

"Hello, Little Turtle." he sneered. She cried out. "Don't be afraid. We just need you as bait."

"Otousan!" she shouted. Tears threatened to spill from her eyes.

"Daddy can't save you, Little Turtle."

"Shut the dadakko up!" said one of his men.

"Come on, Little Turtle, you keep quiet we won't hurt you."

"Otousan!"

"For Kami's sake, shut her up! She'll ruin the mission!"

"We can't hurt her! We were ordered to leave her unmarked. We hit her and we start an all-out war!"

"Well, do something to keep her quiet!"

"Otousan!"

One of the men covered her mouth with his hand. She shrieked even louder and hit, scratched and bit at the man. He winced but did not draw his hand away.

"Feisty thing." the man covering her mouth murmured.

"Too bad she's not older." said one of the others. Several of the men chuckled in agreement.

"Come one, we were ordered to bring her to the Head Ninja of Kumogakure." said the leader. "Little Turtle, we won't hurt you, I promise. Give her the Sleep Powder."

One of the men held a pouch of something in front of her face. The one that had been covering her mouth, held her nose. Seeing this as a chance to scream for help again, she filled up her lungs with air and the powder in the small bag. It knocked her out instantly.

"Let's go!"

They disappeared into the night.

**.x:X:x.**

"Kamiko!" the Lady Uzumaki said, calling out to her daughter. "Kamiko!"

"My Lady, is something wrong?" a jounin asked.

"It's Kamiko, I can't find her. Have you seen her?"

"No, but if I do I'll bring her to you. I'll let the others know."

"Thank you."

The lovely woman walked through the crowd, trying to spot her only daughter. She found her husband, eating ramen, instead.

"Naruto, have you seen Kamiko?" she asked him.

The blond Hokage looked up from his ramen. He slurped up the noodles before answering.

"No, why? Is something wrong, Hinata?" he asked. "Do you want me to send out a search party for her?"

"No, no. I'm sure she's here somewhere. It's just... I can't help but feel that something's wrong."

"I'll send Shino and Kiba to see if they can find her." He kissed her forehead that was hidden behind her bangs and looked down at the round belly that was beginning to bulge out of her. "Go enjoy the rest of the celebration, Hina-chan."

He watched his wife walk away and be swallowed by the joyous crowd. His brow furrowed and he sighed.

"You heard, right?" he asked. Two ANBU stepped out from their hiding places and nodded. "Good. See if you can find her. If you come across something, let me know immediately."

The two were gone, leaving Naruto alone in the ramen stand.

"Oneesan, I'll take the rest of my ramen to go."

**

* * *

****Eh, I decided to leave you folks at that. Kamiko means "Little Turtle." Get the connection? Good. **

**Japanese in the chapter:**

**Geta: the traditional shoe many see in anime**

**Otousan: father**

**Dadakko: spoiled child**

**Kami: God**

**Ramen: ...If I have to explain this, I'll kill someone.**

**Oneesan: Big sister**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: So, I've got "Fall for You" by Secondhand Serenade stuck in my head. It kind of sucks, because it's a good song but it's overplayed around here. I think I'll go listen to the cover version of "Virve" (by a friend of mine) from Notre Dame de Paris. She sung it so beautifully!**

**Sasuke: ...Do you even know what the song is about?**

**Me: As a matter of fact, I do! It's about Esméralda's longing for freedom.**

**Sasuke: You speak French?**

**Me: No. I took German. You want to know what's funny?**

**Sasuke: Not really.**

**Me: (ignoring him) The French and the German classes hate each other because an idiot in German broke one of the French class's TVs. **

**Sasuke: Wait... broke a... I don't want to know what happened.**

**Me: Yeah, I think it's best if you don't. Because said German student wore a Speedo to a public pool. (shudders) I was never the same.**

**Disclaimer: Your mom owns Naruto! ...Lucky bastard.**

* * *

**Daughter of the Maelstrom**

**by infidelityONcrank**

**Chapter 2**

**Hana no tsubaki! (Flower of Camellia!)**

**.x:X:x.**

The man who was unlucky to watch their young prisoner groaned as she shrieked her lungs out for the twentieth time in his shift. He wished she didn't have such a high pitched voice, it would have made it only slightly more tolerable. However, she was six-years of age and had an unbelievably shrill voice that would destroy anyone's eardrums if she was left alone.

"Oi! Shut your mouth, you hear me?" he called to her. "Don't make me go in there and hurt you. Neither of us would like it very much."

"You can't hurt me!" she said. "You're under orders to make sure I am safe, remember?"

She had been listening to the whole plan, unfortunately, so she knew he couldn't do _anything_ to her. Not even a slap on the wrist.

Kami, what did he ever do to deserve such punishment?

...Oh yeah. He kidnapped a little girl who was too smart for her own good.

"How'd you get stuck with this job?" a pretty girl around his age, carrying a tray of food, asked. He looked up at her.

"Was one of the members of the squad that retrieved her." he grunted. "How'd you get stuck feeding her?"

"I 'poisoned' the Lord... or so he claims. You know how paranoid he is. Hello, little Kamiko. Are you hungry? I have some food for you." She slid the tray through an opening near the bottom of the door. "It's quite safe to eat, so don't worry."

"Will it keep her quiet for a while?" the guard asked.

"For six hours or so. There's some of that knock-out drink in the milk. She'll need her sleep when her 'Beloved Father' comes to get her."

"You are evil, Jun-san." he said after a moment.

She smiled deviously.

"Thank you."

**.x:X:x.**

Uzumaki Hinata sighed as she slid the door closed. She slipped out of her geta and walked silently through the halls of her home. It felt so... empty.

"Kozue?" she called.

A black-haired boy poked his head out of his room, rubbing his tired periwinkle eyes.

"Yes, okaasan?" he asked, yawning.

"Has Kamiko come home yet?"

"No, okaasan... Is something wrong?"

"Don't worry about it, your otousan is taking care of it. Go back to bed, okay?"

"Yes, okaasan."

The Lady of Kanohagakure silently walked the halls to the garden. She was like a spirit wandering the world of the living as she pondered thoughts of her lost daughter.

"Please find her soon, Naruto-kun." she prayed to the stars.

**.x:X:x.**

"Anything?" the blond Hokage asked his ANBU soldiers.

"We found her scent in the outskirts of the town, but then it disappears with several I do not recognize." said Inuzuka Kiba, taking off his porcelain mask that resembled a dog. His dog-nin, Akamaru, barked in agreement. Next to him, Aburame Shino nodded. "We think she may have been kidnapped."

Naruto remained silent, thinking.

"I'll send Hinata and Kozue to the Hyuuga residence for care, then I join you." he said after several minutes. "We'll meet up by the front gate."

The two nodded and headed off to gather a small force to help them as Naruto headed to his home to tell his wife of the plans.

_Please be safe, Kamiko_, he prayed.

* * *

**This is a filler chapter because I am currently mentally constipated. Or in more polite terms, I have a writer's block... just for this story, it seems. I have a few other ideas I want to try and work out, so yeah.**

**Here's a good manga reading list for people this summer:**

**-+Anime **

**-Chibi Vampire (Karin)**

**-Soul Eater**

**-Dorothy of Oz (A manhwa-Korean manga-but a **_**must**_** for everyone.)**

**-King of Thorn**

**-Shrine of the Morning Mist**

**-Time Strange Kyoko**

**-Pretty Face**

**-The Devil Within**

**-Godchild**

**-DramaCon (Written by a Canadian!)**

**Yeah, some of these are big, others... not so much. A lot of them are Shoujo but they're enjoyable. Then again, all the guys I know that read them are gay or have the potential to be gay... **

**Well, they're sill the bee's knees in my books. I'm a very picky reader and if I don't like a series, I put it down. So you know these received my seal of approval. Head out to your local bookstore or comic book shop and check them out!**

**.x:X:x.**

**I'd like to thank Ayase Reincarnated and Thunder Shock Blade for adding this story to their favorites. I would also like to thank Rayline Li and XDarkRider for adding this story to their story alerts. You guys are the cat's meow! Muffins for all four of you!**


End file.
